1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique of processing structured language data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a printing apparatus includes various types of communication I/Fs, and allows various types of host devices to directly print. These communication I/Fs include a USB I/F, Network I/F, infrared I/F, and Bluetooth® I/F. In addition, host devices include a cellular phone, digital camera, and digital TV.
A Network I/F and a Bluetooth I/F are available as communication I/Fs (standardized) which can transmit, receive, and print XHTML-Print data. There are standards called UPnP and BPP (Basic Printing Profile) for the respective I/Fs. These standards are defined to perform communication in accordance with their respective defined schemes and print by rendering XHTML-Print data in accordance with defined schemes. Each standard also defines the specification of adopted XHTML-Print and the specifications of a style sheet and default style sheet to be used.
The following processing schemes are available as methods of selectively using different style sheets when displaying or printing structured languages such as XHTML-Print.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-209639 discloses an arrangement configured to decide and display a processing method for each style sheet based on user's selection when combining a style sheet and an associated structured language document and displaying the result.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-31983 discloses an arrangement configured to provide a web page which can be easily recognized by various users, by changing the display form of a web page by generating and applying a style sheet to which proper change information is applied.
A printing apparatus including a Network I/F or Bluetooth I/F capable of transmitting, receiving, and printing XHTML-Print data prints in accordance with the scheme defined in the UPnP or BPP standard. In order to perform printing complying with each standard, it is necessary to generate print data by a processing method defined in each standard.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent
Laid-Open No. 2001-209639, however, needs to decide a processing method for a style sheet in accordance with user's selection. For this reason, the user must perform a selecting operation. In some case, the user may not select any style sheet complying with the standard of an I/F.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-31983 is a technique of changing a display form by applying a style sheet to which change information is applied. However, a style sheet accompanying data is overwritten or changed without any consideration to an I/F when the data is received. In some case, therefore, it is not possible to apply a style sheet complying with the standard of the I/F.